Conventionally, the emptying of a compressible container is carried out by successive applications of pressure. The closer to emptying, the more force must be applied to the body of the package to deform it. When the package begins to be empty, it is necessary to turn it inside out to bring the remaining product toward the outlet. When the package is almost empty, it is necessary to shake it strongly, twist it or cut it off to extract the last drop of product. Ideally, for better expulsion of the product, it is necessary to rest the package upside down so the product will flow toward its outlet, before use.
In general, it is hardly possible to empty all the content of a container such as a conventional tube, which has the result of loss of about 10 to 15% of the product.